Arrangements described herein relate to web conferencing.
The use of web conferencing has grown significantly over the last decade, facilitated by the proliferation of communication networks, such as the Internet and mobile communication networks, and increases in available bandwidth. These services are valuable tools in the present communication age. Web conferencing is a service that allows conferencing events to be shared with remote locations. In general, the service is made possible by Internet technologies, particularly on TCP/IP connections. Web conferencing allows real-time point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender to many receivers during a Web conference.